


broken, bittersweet

by fearfullyfabulou5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jasper is shattered, Steven Universe Future, also on ff.net, how long do you people usually take to write drabble anyway, i was listening to chloe moriondo's cover of creep on loop while writing this, what are tags, what the fuck steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfullyfabulou5/pseuds/fearfullyfabulou5
Summary: He could almost imagine it didn't just happen.
Kudos: 37





	broken, bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just wanted to make something when fragments came out and this site is weird

He could almost imagine it didn’t just happen.  
But it did.

Bile rises in his throat, bitter and warm. The light and adrenaline fade from his body.

He almost doesn’t register his legs hitting the ground, slowly making their way towards the impact site.  
The roaring in his ears grows louder as he spots a glint of orange sparkling in the moonlight, half-buried in the upturned soil.

With shaking hands, he plucks a tiny piece of what used to be his friend from the ground.

Rain starts to fall.

It takes him almost two hours, but he finds them all.


End file.
